User talk:Joker-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kazuma Kenzaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Repair Bay (Talk) 18:03, April 14, 2011 can i say 1 think to you...please turn off the porn pic PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE i'm speaking in regards to 4321 ben. he is vandalizing the wikia with sex pics and altering many pages including yours. i am trying to undo the damages he has caused, but it won't go away unitl he does. i hope you wil deal with this threat before it gets out of hand Cyborg009 16:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Cyborg009 Joker-Man, are you forgetting wikia's policies? I hate what that 4321 user is doing too, but we can't just go up and tell to stop and threaten them, that'll just make them want to vandalize more. It was in the policies of wikia to not do that sort of thing. I contacted wikia community about getting a new admin, hopefully we can solve this problem the way it was supposed. Not with a flamming war.Zeromaro 01:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) its because my little brother always open the Kamen rider (especially me) Alien motif It is not pop culture, Fourze's motif is also a alien. You think alien motif dosen't make. It does make. Squidville1 01:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nbsp doesn't do anything here. :) Better try . Works mostly the same and "lets" the area "finish" before the next header. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 15:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow wow you do a lot on this wiki. Whoever this is, thank you Joker-Man 20:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Foodroid You're fucking up horribly on the names here. Bandai, Toei, and TV Asahi have been particularly clear about them. It's not "Flashake", it's not "Holwankov", it's not "Softnya", and it's not going to be "Nagejairoka" (you completely misread the katakana there).—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 02:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) It's not "Engrish" just because you decide it to be. The official names are on all the pictures you're using, so why are you even bothering with making up your own names?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 04:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) complaint please if you don't know anything about kamen rider please refer to the net movie of kamen rider decade all rider vs dai shocker... there's a different between shark and a sawshark kamen rider kiva also has a pumpkin motif kamen rider faiz is a shark so please the only reason why it is faiz is because of the 555 and it only pronounce as Φ (Phi) that's why it has a the Φ symbol it was originally and intentionally a shark One question: Who are you?Joker-Man 15:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Joker, sign your posts. :) I'm sure you just forgot. This guy on the other hand is a serial double-anon. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 04:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC)'' :Yeah, I did. ^^; And thanks for the headsup. Joker-Man 15:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Astroswitches representation of the years Dear, Shotaro-Man. The Astroswitches represents the years because Kamen Rider Fourze is the 40th anniversary 23:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear Anonymous Editor, ask yourself this: how many years have the Kamen Rider Series has been active? Does the Switches truly fit the criteria in what you claim? Joker-Man 01:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) TheHackerGirl go to court Next time if TheHackerGirl hacked somebody's account, she gonna go to court in Washington DC and is it up to the Metal Heroes 01:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) hey "As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side."..Souji Tendou please,dont erase my pictures ok? :Well, on this wiki, it was due to the unnecessary pictures (similar to why he was banned on the Morphin Grid) and excessive code still in need of cleanup, but having now seen the offensive message he left on your talk page at the Morphin Grid, it looks like badgefarming is his goal. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 19:58, May 12, 2012 (UTC) power question the cannon of these is not really known but i don't actually put those up. I have not had the time to deal with the wiki for several months due to some issues at school and my job (cameraman for the local news). i have absoulutly no idea who put them up in the first place. please ask some of the other adminstrators for that info and who put them up. FUCK YOU BIG ASSHOLE!!!!!!! .... Who are you and why should I, Napoleon? Joker-Man 18:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) you are wrong i'm not putting articles on categories that already exist. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 21:54, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Category error Yeah, I noticed that happening on July 6 when some unregistered user for some reason added Fourze's movie to Kamen Rider Wizard, despite it not being a Wizard movie, but it listed the Kamen Rider Movies and Kamen Rider Fourze categories being added as well, despite those two already being there. If anything, this might be a bug on wikia's part as they recently "updated" to HTML 5, strangly, PR/SS was unaffected. But I can assure you, not all of the categories are actually being added. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 04:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks for the relief, Digi. Joker-Man 04:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Actors Let's talk abot this like adults. Why do you not want the Actors in the Real World category? Don't they exist in the real world?Thanonyx (talk) 21:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) * O.K. that souns like a legit reason, very well then, I shall stop putting Actors in the Real World category.Thanonyx (talk) 22:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Showtime phrase I remember that the quote "Its showtime!" first used by Kamen Rider Psyga that summoned by Daiki Kaito in Kamen Rider Decade episode 17. Unlike Haruto Souma who said "Saa, shōtaimu da!"(which means "Now, it's showtime!"), Kamen Rider Psyga, who summoned by Daiki, said "It's Show Time!" in English instead. Is this trivia should included in trivia. I'm sorry because I don't know what to write about this fact. Woodboy (talk) 09:00, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Mutsuki Hey man, thanks for putting the image of LEangle King Form on Mutsuki's page for me. I totally forgot to do that, silly me.Thanonyx (talk) 02:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the name of Beast's debut episode. I didn't know that it was called "Another Magician". Thanks again. Pikatwig (talk) 19:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Rider Forms, please don't do a mess Let me tell you some Kamen Rider logic. There time in which certain rider form is both a Final Form and be part of same rider's main form set. Also some Super Form are fitted in a rider' main form set. Examples Agito: Trinty Kiva: DoGaBaKi Note: these two are combination of their respective riders' main forms, therefore they can fit in their riders' main form set. Den-O's climax form is an exeption since it has element different from the main form, and also share some Elements with Liner Form (Ex. K-Taros). A rider has one Final form setted, but there are occations in which a Rider has more than a Final Form. You may call these, Extra Final Forms. Examples Den-O: Climax, Cho Climax, Liner OOO: Putotyra, Tamashii, Super Tatoba Fourze: Cosmic States, Meteor Fusion States Etc. And about the Extra Forms, these still can be fitted in a rider's main form set, or be a secondary Final Form (Extra Final Form), You can create a page about them if you want. I hope you understand this and stop messing with this pages. Keep all this in mind.AngryGodzilla (talk) 17:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're right. Main form discussion Ok I made a lot of mistakes last I sent a message. You have your way of thinking, and I have mine. You were right about the super forms (DoGaBaKi and Trinity Form) and also I think I exagerated with the italics. But that's just my way of thinking about the riders' forms. DoGaBaKi: Because it is obtained from the arm monsters as well. Trinity: Obtained from the belt's main transformation system OOO's Forms: Because they're all main combos (the word main tells you soemthing) But still I think Den-O's Wing Form, OOO's Burakawani Combo and Fourze's Rocket and Rocket Drill States should be here. Where else they could go. Maybe we could get to an agreement, I'm not going to undo your revision, just let me know what you think And once again I'm sorry for last time. AngryGodzilla (talk) 22:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Apology Sorry about the Kuuga page I was trying fix grammar errors in the trivia section and the whole thing went haywire. Aldo The Fox (talk) 02:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC)